How I feel about you now
by iBookworm-chan
Summary: Songific, one-shot, Annabeth see's a music video that really gets her thinking. In Annabeth's POV. Kinda fluffy, probably OOC. Takes place after BoTL. R&R, no flames!


**Okay, this is an idea for a one-shot I've had forever. I wrote it about a month ago, and just typed it. It takes place after BoTL and before The Last Olympian. The song is About you now by Miranda Cosgrove. I hope it doesn't totally suck. Read and Review, no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO ((duh)) Rick Riordan is the genius behind it all. **

I took a deep breath, absolutely exhausted. I flopped back down onto my bed and just laid there, spread eagle, having no urge whatsoever to move. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head in the pillow, trying very hard to think about anything other than a certain Seaweed Brain.

Unfortunately for me, that's all my stupid brain seemed to be able to think about lately. His aquamarine eyes. His tan skin and his perfectly messy black hair. Sigh. I knew I screwed up. _He probably hates me now…_ I thought to myself. Then again, I couldn't blame him. I glanced in the living room where my family was through the door I had left ajar.

My brothers were sitting on the floor in front of the couch watching cartoons. My dad and step-mom were sitting on the couch chatting. I smiled as my brothers giggled and watched Spongebob. They were a happy, normal family. Somehow I felt so distant from that. Spongebob ended and some commercials played as the credits rolled.

A music video came on, but I didn't watch enough TV to recognize the singer; and I couldn't read the information in the corner of the screen telling what the song was and who the singer was.

_Maybe I'm wrong,_

_You decide._

_Shoulda been strong,_

_Yet I lied._

_Nobody gets me like_

_You do._

_Couldn't keep hold of you then._

_How could I know what you meant?_

_There was no friend to compare to you._

_There's a mountain between us,_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of._

_That I know how I feel about you now._

I sat up and stared blankly at the TV, not really seeing the music video, or anything for that matter. All I heard was the song playing. The words ringing through my head.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now._

_I was dumb, I was wrong, _

_I let you down._

_But I know how I feel about you now._

Feeling like I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to, I reached over and grabbed the cordless house phone hooked up in my room off my night stand. Not sure when I had memorized it, I dialed Percy's number.

_I'll bet it takes one more chance._

_Don't let our last kiss be our last. _

_I'm outta my mind just to show you._

_I know everything changes, but_

_I don't care where it takes us._

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now._

Riiiing, riiiing, riiing, it went on like that for a minute. Then I heard Percy's cheerful voice. He sounded so…happy? Normal? I'm not sure… I didn't hear him sound like that often. " You've reached the Jackson's, We aren't home right now, so just leave a message and we'll try and get back to you." _Please leave your message after the tone. _Beeeeep.

_Not a day passed me by_

_Not a day passed me by_

_When I don't think about you._

_And there's no moving on, _

_'Cause I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you._

I had no idea what to say. "Percy, I…" I began. My voice cracked. I what? Miss you? _Love _you? I didn't know what to say. "I…just call me back,"

_And I know how I feel about you,_

_Yeah I know how I feel about you now._

As the song came to and end, I sighed and hung up the phone. I laid back down and fell into a troubled sleep.

**So, did you like it? Click the button and let me know!! Pleash? Pwetty Pleash? No flames!! **

**PS: I WANT IDEAS (because I swear I have a creative handicap or something)! Got an idea that you want to have written into a story? Send me it in a review! I'd love to read them! ^.^ And if I like it I might write it! And I'll give you proper credit for the idea!**


End file.
